Zjednoczone Prowincje Atlantyckie
Zjednoczone Prowincje Atlantyckie - (ang. United Atlantic Provinces). Państwo we wschodniej części wyspy Kuba powstałe w 1924 r. Jest to wirtualne państwo. Dewiza: Freedom and Independent (Wolni i niezależni) Ustrój polityczny Ustrój polityczny UAP opiera się na Konstytucji Republiki z 1925, która głosi, że państwo jest niepodzielną, laicką, demokratyczną oraz socjalną republiką. Głową państwa jest prezydent wybierany przez parlament na 7-letnią kadencję. Kobiety w UAP otrzymały czynne i bierne prawa wyborcze 27 października 1924 roku. W roku 1926 kobiety stanowiły 8,7% posłów w parlamencie. W referendum 15 września 1930 r. obywatele UAP opowiedzieli się za bezpośrednimi wyborami prezydenta i skróceniem jego kadencji do 5 lat, zmiany poparło ponad 70% głosujących. Geografia do napisania. Podział administracyjny Republika ZP dzieli się obecnie na 5 departamentów: 1. Haivern (HA)- okręg stołeczny 2. Dimosburg (DG) 3. Verin Banver (VB) 4. Northside (NS) 5. Gafel (GA) Historia Pierwotnie Kuba była zamieszkiwana przez plemiona przybyłe z Ameryki Południowej przez Antyle. Pierwszymi mieszkańcami Kuby byli Indianie Guanahatabey, którzy przywędrowali na wyspę ok. 3000 r. p.n.e. W późniejszym okresie pojawiło się plemię Ciboney (Sibonejów) a następnie zachodnią i środkową Kubę zasiedlili Tainowie (Indianie Taino) (ok. 1100 r. p.n.e.). W okresie poprzedzającym kolonizację wyspę zamieszkiwało ponad 100 tys. Indian. Wyspa Kuba została odkryta przez Krzysztofa Kolumba podczas jego pierwszej wyprawy. 28 października 1492 Kolumb wylądował na wyspie nadając jej nazwę Juana (na cześć ówczesnego księcia Asturii – Jana). W 1511 Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar otrzymał zadanie podbicia Kuby, czego dokonał w krótkim czasie, łamiąc opór tubylców. W następnych latach Velázquez założył kilka kubańskich miast. W 1521 Kuba została włączona do wicekrólestwa Nowej Hiszpanii. Kolonizacja w ciągu 50 lat doprowadziła do całkowitej zagłady miejscowej ludności (1560). Ponieważ na wyspie powstawało coraz więcej plantacji trzciny cukrowej i brakowało rąk do pracy, zaczęto sprowadzać niewolników z Afryki. Dalszy rozwój wyspy w XVII i XVIII wieku spowodował powstanie tam centrum handlu niewolnikami, a także nowych upraw plantacyjnych tytoniu i kawy. W 1762 Kuba została zdobyta przez Anglię, która po roku oddała ją Hiszpanii za Florydę. Zakaz importu niewolników wprowadzono w 1865, jednak samo niewolnictwo zniesiono dopiero w 1880. Początki państwowości W 1922 r. wybuchło trwające 2 lata powstanie niepodległościowe. Arde Ceiss, bohater narodowy, wylądował na wyspie 17 czerwca 1922 r. ze zbrojnym oddziałem emigrantów. Jego celem było wywołanie antyhiszpańskiego powstania i zdobycie niepodległości. Przeciwstawiał się on również amerykańskim planom aneksji Kuby. Zginął w bitwie z oddziałami hiszpańskimi pod Camaguey. W kwietniu 1924 r. w wyniku interwencji USA doszło do zajęcia wyspy. 15 października 1924 r. Hiszpania rozpoczęła rokowania o pokój, który zawarto 25 października 1924 r. w Waszyngtonie. Kraj proklamował swoją niepodległość w 1924 r. Okres międzywojenny Od początku swojej państwowości kraj aktywnie był wspierany przez potęgi ówczesnego świata: USA, Wielką Brytanię i Francję. Początkowo była to monarchia - królem został Josef von Habsburg (daleki krewny Habsburga hiszpańskiego.), jednakże został on obalony 10 IX 1930 roku. W okresie międzywojennym kraj był członkiem Ligi Narodów (do 1945 roku). Czasy II wojny światowej Po ataku Niemiec na Polskę UAP wypowiedziało wojnę III Rzeszy 5 września 1939 r. Jednakże udział UAP ograniczył się jedynie do wspierania aliantów sprzętem oraz kredytami wojennymi. Gospodarka Rolnictwo Przemysł Turystyka Komunikacja Siły zbrojne Obecnie liczą 225 000 żołnierzy (3 okręgi wojskowe i tzw. Gwardia Cywilna - odpowiednik amerykańskiej Gwardii Narodowej). W razie wybuchu wojny możliwe jest zmobilizowanie wszystkich dostępnych rezerw czyli dodatkowo ok. 500 000 ludzi. Armia jest całkowicie zawodowa (od 1986 roku). Według konstytucji armia stoi na straży świeckości państwa. W XX wieku kilkukrotnie dokonywała zamachu stanu (ostatni raz w 1955). By wstąpić w jej szeregi trzeba mieć ukończone 18 lat. Według danych CIA UAP przeznacza ok. 3% PKB na dozbrajanie armii. Wojsko ZP uzbrojone jest w amerykański i rosyjski (skupowany w momencie rozpadania się ZSRR) sprzęt bojowy. Od roku 2009 następuje sukcesywny proces modernizacji sprzętu wojskowego. Stan wojska Czołgi: 785 szt. Wozy bojowe: 1550 szt. Artyleria(łącznie): 22 760 szt. Śmigłowce: 170 szt. lotnictwo: 445 samolotów Flota: 57 okrętów o łącznej masie 277 tys. DWT Inny sprzęt: 12 550 000 szt. Media W UAP działa publiczne radio i telewizja (Public Radio and Television). Działają stacje tv: TVU 1, TVU 2 itp. Działają też stacje radiowe np.: Radio Atlantic 1, Trax FM, KVR. Także są telewizje prywatne, np.: JixTV czy też P-TV. Demografia 85% Wendarczycy, 10% Amerykanie, 5% Polacy (2011) Religia Katolicyzm: 99,60%, Protestantyzm: 0,35% ,Judaizm: 0,04%. Ponadto 0,01% deklaruje się jako bezwyznaniowcy Przypisy Literatura Ciekawostki o kraju #Przez pewien czas na terytorium UAP ukrywał się generał Rafał Igielski. Linki Do strony i forum Kategoria:Państwa